Meu Anjo
by Maryanna Chan
Summary: Eu queria ser para ele, o anjo que ele sempre foi para mim. [Naruto/Hinata]


**Meu Anjo**

" _Eu sempre acreditei que o amor fosse á cura para todos os nossos problemas e magoas. Que era apenas uma questão de acreditar, para fazer tudo acontecer. Aqueles que se deixam ser levados pelo mal caminho, são fracos, pois não tiveram a força suficiente para lutar. E a arma mais poderosa que existe, é o amor...__  
><em>_Eu queria salvá-lo, pelo menos uma misera vez, e provar o amor infinito que sinto por ele. Eu queria ser pra ele, o anjo que ele sempre foi para mim...__"_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hyuuga Hinata & Cia não me pertencem, mas eu uso e abuso deles mesmo assim.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Único<strong>

_ " Abra meus olhos, e não me deixe afogar-me na completa e solitária escuridão... "_

Você acredita que o amor pode ser a cura para todas as suas dores? Acredita que conhecendo alguém importante, que você ame mais que sua própria vida, você será capaz de abandonar qualquer vicio mortal? Eu sempre acreditei que o amor fosse o remédio para todo o mal que existe no mundo. Entre tanto, as pessoas não tem a esperança necessária para fazer isso acontecer. E é nisso que eu acredito. Que você apenas precisa ter fé, e nunca desistir. E é apenas assim, que a coisas que apenas acontecem em contos de fadas, poderá se tornar algo real.

Eu mesma, por exemplo, acredito em amor verdadeiro. Daqueles que você luta contra tudo e todos, para ter um final feliz. Um amor, que mesmo após a morte ira sobreviver, e continuar a brilhar dentro de seu coração. A cada dia que se passa, eu acredito mais nisso. A cada amanhecer, eu amo mais e mais Uzumaki Naruto.

Desde crianças, eu o conheço. E sempre admirei a força de vontade e fé que o mesmo tinha para enfrentar todos os seus medos. Ele era meu herói, e ele apenas me via como sua melhor amiga. Sempre sorridente, sempre um sonhador. Ele me fez acreditar que as coisas realmente podiam acontecer se você lutar, e nunca desistir do que quer.

Naruto era gentil, amável, doce, e muito engraçado. Sempre que eu estava triste, era ele que me fazia rir aos bocados. Ele sempre segurava a minha mão, e dizia que eu nunca deveria ter medo, que ele sempre me protegeria. Foi por aquele Naruto que eu me apaixonei.

Como posso descrevê-lo hoje? Bom, ele está muito mais bonito, se tornou um lindo rapaz. Por onde ele passa, arranca suspiros apaixonados de muitas meninas. Pode ate ser perfeito por fora. Entre tanto, por dentro ele apodreceu. Tornou-se egoísta, mulherengo, mal educado, tudo de ruim que possa existir em um ser humano. Tudo depois que a mãe dele, a tia Kushina, morreu de um câncer no pulmão. Rondam boatos pela escola, de que ele está se drogando. No começo eu achei aquilo um absurdo. Naruto poderia ter mudado muito, mas nunca chegaria a esse ponto.

Entre tanto, para a minha completa infelicidade, todas as provas indicam que sim. Que ele está sendo dependente dessa toxina imunda. Meu coração foi esmagado quando eu percebi que aqueles não eram simples boatos. De que o menino que eu conheci nunca mais voltaria a ser quem era.

Por mais que eu não quisesse sofrer. Eu sofria! Sofria por saber que ele precisava de mim, e eu não estava do lado dele, no momento que ele mais precisa do meu apoio. No momento que ele precisava ser salvo, eu não estava lá, enquanto que ele me salvara incontáveis vezes.

- Hinata! – Despertei de meus pensamentos com a voz de minha melhor amiga, Haruno Sakura. Ela me olhava interrogativa, esperando que eu lhe explicasse algo. Observei ela suspirar pesadamente. – Estava pensando no Naruto, não é Hina-chan? – Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça baixa. Ouvi ela suspirar mais uma vez. Sakura sabia muito bem que Naruto tomava noventa e nove por cento de meus pensamentos. Foi ela quem me contara sobre o Naruto estar usando drogas, já que a mesma é namorada de Uchiha Sasuke, melhor amigo de Naruto. Lembro-me que fiquei uma semana sem falar com ela. Tudo por que nós tivemos uma pequena discussão. Eu disse que quem contará aquela historia a ela era um completo mentiroso, que Naruto nunca chegaria a tal ponto. Ela ficou com raiva, e gritou na minha cara dizendo que o namorado dela não era mentiroso, e que o mesmo estava passando noites em claro preocupado com o Naruto. Claro que aquilo acabou saindo dos limites, mas depois nós fizemos as pazes. A verdade, é que não conseguíamos ficar longe uma da outra.

- Sabe Sah! Eu queria poder ajudar o Naruto a sair dessa. Mas não sei como devo fazer isso! – Minha voz saiu triste. Mais do que eu esperava. Assim como Sasuke, eu também passava as noites em claro. Senti a mão macia de Sakura secar uma lagrima que saiu pelo canto de meu olho. Sim, eu também chorava todas as noites por culpa dele. Culpa daquele idiota cretino que só sabe fazer asneiras.

- Hinata! Você não pode mudar o mundo. Mas se quer mesmo ajudar o Naruto, apenas o convença de se internar por conta própria. E abra os olhos dele para o futuro ruim que essa droga trará. – Sakura sempre foi muito inteligente. Ela era bem mais madura mentalmente, digamos que era uma mulher de vinte e cinco, no corpo de uma adolescente de dezessete. Dei um sorriso fraco, tentando mostrar a ela que estava tudo bem comigo. – Hora! Esse sorrisinho fraco não me convence. Vamos amiga! Sorria verdadeiramente. Erga sua cabeça e vá ajudar o Naruto. – Sakura tinha toda a razão. Sorri verdadeiramente para ela, fazendo a mesma sorrir de volta com satisfação. Observei o refeitório, em busca da cabeleira loira de Naruto. Sakura chamou minha atenção, apontando para a mesa atrás de mim. Me virei curiosa, e pude ver Naruto e Sasuke discutindo. Mais uma vez, eu observava dois melhores amigos quase se atacarem. E já teria saído ate murro, se Gaara não segurasse Sasuke, e Neji Naruto. E como sempre, todos sabiam o motivo daquela discussão. Sasuke estava tentando convencer o loiro a se tratar. Mas Naruto era tão cabeça dura que alegava que não estava doente para precisar ser internado. Eu não ouvia nada, apenas observava o rosto contorcido de raiva de Naruto. Ele estava tão diferente. Embaixo dos olhos, tinha duas grandes manchas pretas, os olhos estavam levemente avermelhados. E o cabelo, parecia que ele nem tinha si dado ao trabalho de pentear.

Acordei de meu transe quando vi Naruto se soltar bruscamente de Neji, e sair do refeitório a passos apressados. Olhei para Sasuke, e este não era mais segurado por Gaara. Sakura o abraçava fortemente, enquanto o moreno deixava as lágrimas caírem de seus olhos ônix. Deve estar sendo difícil pra ele. Eles são melhores amigos desde crianças. E ao contrario de mim, Sasuke passou esses dezessete anos ao lado de Naruto. Digamos que tia Kushina e Mikoto, eram amigas desde adolescentes, assim como Naruto e Sasuke.

Olhei mais uma vez para Sasuke, que tinha o rosto entre as mãos da rosada, enquanto ela falava algo para ele, e o mesmo apenas concordava. Sai apressada, eu tinha que falar com Naruto. Eu ansiava falar com ele, e talvez conseguir convencê-lo. Atravessei a grande quadra de basquete, atenta a todos os lugares, em busca dele. Mas ele não estava ali, procurei por todos os lugares. Mas não o encontrei. Já estava começando a me desesperar, quando vi ao longe, ele. Naruto estava em uma área da escola onde poucos alunos iam. Talvez por ter grama e algumas arvores. Todos preferiam ficar conversando no refeitório, sentados nas mesas.

Ele parecia pensativo. A cabeça estava encostada no tronco de uma arvore de cerejeira, os olhos estavam fechados, mas mesmo assim ainda podia ver as finas lagrimas que lhe desciam pelos olhos. As pernas esticadas sobre a grama verde clara.

Neguei com a cabeça, andando a passos curtos em sua direção. Fiquei de frente pra ele, impedindo que o sol batesse contra sua pele. Naruto, nos mesmo instante abriu os olhos azuis curiosos. Me observou dos pés a cabeça, e deu um sorriso de lado.

- Melhor você ir embora. Não vou fuder ninguém hoje. – _" Fuder "_, que bela palavra para se usar no vocabulário. Pensei ironicamente. Uma veia saltou em minha testa quando ele voltou a fechar os olhos, ignorando a minha presença. Eu apenas me sentei ao seu lado, observando o rosto dele. – O que foi? Tá me achando bonito é? – Ele me observou pelo canto do olho, dando um sorriso safado pra mim. Minha nossa! Eu não sei se eu mato ele, ou se agarro.

- Não sou esse tipo de garota que você está pensando, Naruto-kun! – Falei, direcionando o meu olhar para o céu azul. Naruto me observava curioso, esperando que eu continuasse. – Sabe, você não deveria guardar magoas do Sasuke-san. – Falei, ele revirou os olhos. – Ele apenas está preocupado com você. – Ele deu uma gargalhada fria, e voltou a me observar.

- Ele apenas quer que eu me ferre. – Eu podia sentir a raiva em sua voz. Apenas suspirei, o que atraiu mais uma vez aqueles olhos azuis para a minha direção. Neguei com a cabeça, enquanto exibia um leve sorriso em meus lábios.

- É difícil encontrar grandes amigos como o Sasuke, Naruto-kun. Você não deveria ter raiva dele. Ele apenas está tentando te ajudar. – Novamente ele riu, mais dessa vez, deferiu um soco contra o tronco da arvore, fazendo com que eu me assustasse.

- O QUE VEIO FAZER AQUI? FALAR ASNEIRAS NO PÉ DO MEU OUVIDO. APOSTO COMO FOI ELE QUE MANDOU VOCÊ AQUI PARA ME FALAR BOBAGENS! E ELE SAIR COMO O MOCINHO DA HISTORIA! – Eu me encolhi com medo, levando as mãos ao coração, na tentativa de fazer o mesmo bater com menos velocidade. Naruto estava muito agressivo ultimamente. Qualquer bobagem era motivo de brigas violentas. Ao ver minha expressão assustada, o mesmo se acalmou um pouco. Parecia arrependido do ataque que teve. – Ninguém sabe como eu me sinto. Ninguém! Nem mesmo ele pode compreender minha dor.

Naruto abaixou a cabeça, deixando uma lagrima solitária cair de seus olhos. Eu sabia, que mesmo que o tempo tivesse passado tanto, ele ainda sofria com a morte da tia Kushina. Como não sentir falta de uma pessoa tão adorável, gentil, e carinhosa? Era impossível não sofrer, ainda mais quando se é o filho dessa pessoa tão querida. Passei meus delicados dedos pela bochecha do loiro, limpando as lagrimas que ainda lhe desciam pelos olhos.

- Eu te entendo. E ele também. Você apenas não quer aceitar que está errado. – Ele tentou protestar, mas eu o interrompi. – Deixe-me guiá-lo para a saída. Deixe-me ajudá-lo Naruto-kun. – Senti meus olhos lagrimejarem. Seus olhos azuis me observavam com confusão. Eu podia ver, bem lá no fundo de seus orbes, uma chama de esperança aparecer.

- Hinata-chan? – Ele me perguntou, tocando meu rosto, e o acariciando com doçura. Eu apenas fechei meus olhos, e apreciei a sensação de ter sua pele em contato com a minha. – Sim Hina-chan. Eu deixo você me salvar. Apenas você. – Ele me abraçou fortemente, e eu correspondi. Tantos anos sem tocá-lo, sem ouvir meu nome ser proferido pela sua voz de uma forma tão carinhosa. Ele finalmente tinha se lembrado de mim. Depois de tantos anos, eu podia ver o meu Naruto ali, abraçando-me protetoramente, como ele fazia antigamente. Quando nos finalmente nos separamos, eu sorri docemente pra ele. O mesmo deu uma leve risada.

- O que foi? Do que está rindo? – Perguntei curiosa. Ele deu outra risada gostosa. Acho que a segunda em anos.

- Você fica ainda mais linda quando sorri. Em pensar que quando éramos crianças você vivia me perguntando se era bonita. – Eu corei, e ele sorriu levemente. De repente, ele parou, e me olhou seriamente. – Porque foi embora? Porque quando chegou, não veio falar comigo, e dizer que era a minha amiga de infância? – Eu suspirei! Fechei os olhos, mas mesmo assim, eu podia sentir o seu olhar sobre mim.

- Meu Pai teve que se mudar para Paris, assunto da empresa. Os negócios de lá não iam nada bem, e ele resolveu cuidar pessoalmente. E claro que eu e minha irmã tivemos que ir com ele, somos filhas dele. – Falei obviamente, como filhas dele e menores de idade, nos deveríamos ir para onde ele fosse. Naruto-kun apenas concordou, esperando que eu continuasse. – 1 ano depois, ele veio me avisar que sua mãe chegara a falecer. Eu fiquei tão triste Naruto-kun, tia Kushina era como uma segunda mãe pra mim. Eu queria voltar, e ver como você estava. Mas meu pai não deixou, e não queria vir para Tókio. Disse que não sairia de Paris ate deixar a empresa em mãos confiáveis. Só voltamos três anos depois. E por pura coincidência, eu fiquei na mesma escola que você. – Quando terminei, sentia meus olhos lagrimejarem levemente. Naruto me olhava, logo depois abaixou a cabeça, e bagunçou levemente os cabelos dourados.

- Porque não veio falar comigo? Não sabe como senti sua falta quando você partiu, e o quanto queria ver você novamente. Durante cinco anos, todas as noites eu sonhava com você. Sonhava com o dia que poderia ver seu sorriso de novo. – Ele levantou o rosto, e eu pude ver o olhar triste que ele tinha.

- Você tinha mudado tanto. Fiquei com medo de me aproximar, e você não querer mais minha amizade. – Abaixei minha cabeça, e logo depois a levantei novamente, mas com um brilho divertido nos olhos, e um leve sorriso nos lábios. – Ate por que, eu não gostaria de ser amiga de um homem que usa a palavra _"fuder"_ com tanto naturalidade. Que coisa mais feia Uzumaki Naruto. – O repreendi, cruzando os braços e me fazendo de zangada. Ele começou a rir, e eu acabei rindo também.

Era tão bom ter a companhia dele novamente. Ver aquele sorriso nos lábios dele. Eu precisava ajudá-lo. Precisava distraí-lo e ter a confiança dele novamente. Eu queria me aproximar dele, e saber de todos os seus gostos. Me veio na cabeça algo que eu adorava praticar, e quando éramos crianças, todas as tardes íamos para o jardim da tia Kushina, e ficávamos ate a noite chegar fazendo aquilo.

- Naruto-kun! – O chamei. Ele me olhou, e aos poucos foi parando de rir. – Você disse que deixaria eu te ajudar. Certo? – Ele apenas assentiu, e eu continuei. – Então, que tal tirarmos esse dia para nós divertimos, apenas eu e você? Para lembrar os velhos tempos? – Ele deu um sorriso enorme com a minha idéia.

- Sim Hina-chan. É uma ótima idéia. – Ele levantou-se empolgado, deu um beijinho na minha bochecha, me fazendo corar violentamente. – Vamos pegar nossas mochilas e vazar. – Ele agarrou a minha mão e me puxou enquanto corríamos. Não demorou muito e nós chegamos no corredor. Os alunos acabavam de entrar. Geralmente, o professor era o ultimo a entrar na sala, mas não tinha ninguém nos esperando na porta, olhei ao redor, e não tinha nem um sinal de alma viva. – É aula do Kakashi-sensei. Você sabe que ele sempre chega atrasado. E eu sei o porque das demoras dele. – O olhei curiosa, enquanto o mesmo sorria maliciosamente pra mim. Cacete! Eu queria muito saber aquela historia – Depois eu te conto. – Assenti e entramos na sala, todos olhavam para nós. Algumas de minhas amigas, me olhavam com desdém. Talvez por eu estar ao lado do "maconheiro" do colégio. Apenas revirei meus olhos com raiva. Corri para a minha carteira, e peguei minha mochila preta com desenho de rosas vermelhas. Quando sai pela porta, Naruto já me esperava com a mochila de cor laranja jogada nas costas.

Ele pegou novamente a minha mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos. Saímos pelos corredores, olhando para todos os lados com medo de sermos vistos. Um pouco mais a frente, Kakashi vinha terminando de abotoar a camisa, os cabelos estavam levemente bagunçados. E eu entendi na hora o que ele estava fazendo. Homens são tão safados. Mas com quem da escola ele fazia tal safadeza. Naruto não moveu nem um músculo, continuou olhando fixamente Kakashi. Depois de incontáveis segundos, o homem de cabeleira branca finalmente parou na nossa frente.

- Naruto! O que faz fora da sala? – Ele perguntou normalmente. Olhava de Nauro, para mim, e de mim, para Naruto. – Sabe muito bem que pode ser suspenso por tentar fugir no horário de aula. – Kakashi afirmou. Naruto gargalhou fortemente. Fazendo o homem arquear uma das sobrancelhas, com curiosidade. – Do que está rindo?

- E você Kakashi-sensei. Sabe muito bem que pode perder ate mesmo o emprego se eu contar a Tsunade-sama o que você anda fazendo. – Kakashi levou um susto. Mas logo suspirou, continuando a andar, se fazendo que não tinha nem ao menos visto nós dois ali.

- Está certo! Apenas não deixe que ninguém os veja. Ou vai sobrar pra mim. – Kakashi continuou andando calmamente. E olhei preocupada pra Naruto.

- Ele não vai falar nada! – Ele falou, e logo depois deu um sorriso gigantesco. Eu sorri de volta, e nós continuamos a andar. Quando finalmente saímos dos corredores, nos fomos para detrás da escola. Naruto escalou o muro rapidamente, e lá do auto se esticou me oferecendo as mãos para eu segurar. Fiquei na ponta dos dedos do pé, para conseguir pegar em suas mãos. Quando finalmente o agarrei, ele me puxou sem muita dificuldade. Eu me sentei no topo do muro, observando ele jogar nossas mochilas, e logo depois pular. Ele era perfeito, conseguiu cair de pé com muita habilidade. – Vem Hinata-chan! Eu te seguro! – Foi quando eu percebi que eu estava com maior cara de gatinha assustada. O pior de quando você sobe em algo alto, é descer depois. Mas como sempre, eu confiava em Naruto. E aquele homem me fazia praticar coisas erradas, e me tornar uma menina má. Fechei os olhos, e me joguei. Pensei que eu iria bater a cara no chão, mas mãos másculas me seguraram, e com o impacto de minha queda, nós dois acabamos caindo no chão.

Abri meus olhos devagar. Meu lindo narizinho tinha batido em algo duro, levantei minha cabeça, e pude fitar o Naruto morrendo de rir. Ai que vem o pior. Meu narizinho tinha batido no peitoral bem definido dele, os meus seios estavam colados no tórax dele, enquanto uma das pernas dele estava entre minhas duas pernas, fazendo com que a minha intimidade entrasse em contato com o joelho do mesmo. E o pior de tudo, eu estava com a saia da escola. Corei fortemente, fazendo o mesmo rir mais ainda.

- M-Me d-desculpa Naruto-kun! – Eu estava gaguejando. Desde os catorze anos que eu não gaguejava. Eu me levantei, ficando de pé e ajeitando o meu uniforme. Depois de mais um tempo rindo, ele também se levantou.

- Vamos! – Ele me puxou novamente pela mão, e antes que a minha mochila ficasse para trás, eu conseguir a pegar e jogar por cima dos ombros. Nós chegamos no estacionamento da escola, e ele me guiou em direção a uma moto vermelha, com uns símbolos pretos. Ele pegou dois capacetes, um laranja e o outro azul, ele me deu o azul e colocou o laranja. Subiu na moto e a ligou, esperando que eu montasse. Tirei a chuchinha que prendia meus cabelos em um coque alto, fazendo os fios compridos caírem pelas minhas costas. Coloquei o capacete, e subi na moto. O abracei levemente, e pude ouvir uma risada discreta dele. – Hinata-chan! Se eu fosse você, segurava com mais força! – Eu não entendi, mas antes que eu perguntasse o por que, a moto arrancou com tudo. Com medo, me agarrei com força a Naruto, e tive certeza que ele deu um daqueles sorrisinhos sínicos dele. A moto ia tão rápido que tudo o que eu via era riscos e mais riscos passar por nos. Apertei ainda mais minhas mãos contra o seu tórax bem trabalhado. Era bom sentir o vento bater contra meus cabelos e pele, mas ao mesmo tempo me dava um medo de voar. Eu sentia um friozinho na barriga, como se a qualquer momento a moto fosse decolar, de tão rápida que íamos. Finalmente o veiculo parou, eu desci um pouco tonta, e tive que me segurar no ombro de Naruto. Ele começou a rir novamente, achando graça da minha cena.

Logo a tontura passou, e eu dei um leve tapa no ombro dele. O bobo começou a rir ainda mais, acabei cruzando os braços e virando o rosto emburrada. Ele desceu da moto, e depositou um beijo na minha bochecha. Eu dei um pulo, e logo depois corei.

- Não precisa ficar brava! Só era ter me avisado que eu estava indo rápido demais. – Ele me pegou pela mão, e nós entramos dentro da casa enorme do Naruto. Ainda estava exatamente do mesmo jeito, as mesmas cores claras, as mesmas rosas no jardim. Tio Minato não deixou ninguém tirar nada do lugar. Ele tirou uma chave do bolso, que tinha o chaveirinho de uma raposinha fofa, á colocou na fechadura da porta, duas voltas para a esquerda, e a porta estava aberta.

- Ai que linda! – Exclamei maravilhada, pegando a raposinha das mãos de Naruto. Ele emburrou a cara, tentando pegá-la das minhas mãos, mas eu não deixei. Fiquei de costas para ele, e toda vez que ele tentava passar eu ficava na frente do mesmo, o empurrando para trás com as costas. – Que cuti-cuti, Naruto-kun. Ela é tão bonitinha. – Acabei me distraindo, e o mesmo a pegou das minhas mãos rapidamente, dando um sorriso triunfante.

- É mesmo bonita! Pena que não é sua. Ela é minha! – Emburrei a cara e o fuzilei com os olhos.

- Chato! – Dei a língua pra ele. Ele riu, e eu cruzei os braços para observar melhor a casa por dentro. Eram os mesmos moveis clássicos de que tia Kushina tinha tanto orgulho. Os mesmos quadros raros que ela tinha, os mesmos vasos de flores, os mesmos porta retratos. Não tinham mexido nem na posição dos mesmos. Lembro-me que ela virava uma fera quando alguém mexia na posição dos porta retratos. Ri lembrando-me das cenas engraçadas que ela fez, correndo atrás do Naruto. – Ainda é a mesma casa de que me lembro!

- Sim! Meu Pai não deixou tirarem nada do lugar, tudo continua na mesma posição que ela deixou. – Sorri docemente pra ele. Parecia que estávamos sozinhos. Não se ouviu barulho de nada. – Não tem ninguém. As empregadas apenas vêem limpar. Papai fica a manhã e a tarde fora. – Naruto ficou triste. Parece que o tio Minato passava muito tempo fora.

- Naruto-kun, eu estava pensando. Porque nós não dançamos? – Propus alegremente. Vi ele me olhar animadamente, pegando minha mão e me puxando escadas acima. Paramos de frente a uma porta, o mesmo a abriu, e dentro tinha um aparelho de som preto, as caixas eram enormes. Ao lado, uma estante cheia de Cds e filmes. As cortinas brancas estavam abertas, deixando que os raios de sol entrassem e iluminassem a sala. Caminhei ate o centro, enquanto Naruto foi ligar o som. Uma batida de Hip Hop muito boa começou. Era contagiante, e eu não resisti em começar a dar uns passos, movimentando as mãos e os pés. Naruto também começou a dançar, aproximando-se de mim enquanto movimentava os pés e mexia sensualmente a corrente que ele tinha o pescoço, com um pingente de uma pedra azul clara. Logo ele estava ao meu lado, e nós dançávamos em sincronia perfeita, movimentando todas as partes de nosso corpo, de acordo com a batida da musica.

Eu dançava como nunca dancei antes em toda a minha vida. Eu e Naruto parecíamos que prevíamos os passos um do outro. Ele começou a fazer manobras no chão, levantando os pés enquanto apoiava todo o seu peso em uma só mão. Eu rebolava me abaixando, enquanto passava as minhas mãos pelo peitoral dele, ate chegar em seu rosto. Toquei sua bochecha e me levantei novamente, voltando a dançar. Ele ficou de pé em um pulo, dançando em sincronia comigo. Eu começava a sentir o meu corpo suar, e meus cabelos pregar em minha pele. Mas eu não parava, eu continuava com todo o fôlego que eu tinha. Fechei meus olhos deixando um sorriso de felicidade brotar em meus lábios, e eu sabia que Naruto sentia a mesma coisa. Parei quando a musica encerrou, eu estava ofegante. Abri meus olhos, e eu e Naruto estávamos com as mãos paradas no ar, meu rosto estava virado para o lado, enquanto o dele estava bem próximo de meu ouvido. Nossos corpos praticamente colados, nossas respirações ofegantes, e os cabelos de ambos pregados na testa.

Ele alisou delicadamente a minha bochecha. Fechei meus olhos para apreciar melhor aquele toque tão carinhoso dele, coloquei minhas mãos envolta de seu pescoço, enquanto que ele me pegou pela cintura. Mesmo com os olhos fechados, eu sabia que ele me observava, e que olhava tentadoramente para os meus lábios. Senti ele se aproximar devagar, e cada vez mais sua respiração ficava mais perto de meu rosto. Ate que senti seus lábios sobre os meus. Era delicados e macios, e ele os mexia sensualmente sobre os meus. Logo ele pediu passagem com a língua, e eu deixei. Naruto explorava cada parte de minha boca, assim como eu explorava a sua da mesma maneira. Nós separamos quando precisávamos se ar.

Abri meus olhos, e ele me observava com um sorriso doce nós lábios. Me joguei em seus braços, o abraçando com força.

- Eu te amo! – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, minha voz estava embarcada pelas lagrimas de felicidade que eu permitia que saísse. Ele apertou o abraço, passando as mãos pelas minhas costas de uma maneira carinhosa.

- Eu também te amo! – Ele sussurrou docemente. Senti algo molhar minha blusa, e percebi que Naruto também chorava. Eu tinha sonhado tanto com este dia, com o dia que eu diria que o amava, e ele responderia ao meu amor com a mesma intensidade. Ouvi algo roncar ferozmente, e me soltei de Naruto. Olhando curiosa para ele.

- Eu _tô_ morrendo de fome Hinata-chan! Vamos comer algo? – Eu assenti, deixando uma gargalhada gostosa sair de meus lábios. Ele colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça, enquanto ria comigo. Descemos as escadas brincando um com o outro, eu dizia que a barriga dele faltava pouco falar, e ele voltava a rir. Chegamos na cozinha, e eu me sentei no banco para pensar no que preparar. Bem, eu não era uma boa cozinheira, na verdade nunca nem toquei numa panela. E pelo modo que Naruto me olhava, eu sabia que ele também nunca chegara perto do fogão.

- Vamos tentar, ok? – Ele assentiu com um sorriso. Me levantei, e começamos a preparar o nosso almoço. Resolvemos fazer uma macarronada. Nós pensamos que era bem fácil. Quem me dera que fosse. Primeiramente, nós deixamos o macarrão passar do ponto, digamos assim que ele quase virou papa. Na hora de colocar o molho no macarrão, o Naruto deixou metade do molho derramar no chão, na tentativa de despejar dentro do recipiente. Colocamos queijo mussarela em cima, e colocamos no forno. Resolvemos assistir um filme enquanto não ficava pronto.

Como somos muito idiotas, nos esquecemos do macarrão porque estávamos muito ocupados rindo de um desenho animado. Só fomos perceber que já tinha passado do ponto quando sentimos uma caatinga de queimado insuportável, e fumaça saindo da cozinha. Quase que macarronada explodia lá dentro. Enfim, a única coisa que fizemos corretamente foi cortar a tomate, porque o resto foi um desastre.

- Acho melhor nós comermos umas bolachas. Essa macarronada nem cachorro come! – Naruto falou divertido, enquanto observávamos a macarronada totalmente preta e dura. Como foi que a papa do macarrão ficou tão duro? Era muito estranho. Vai entender a ciência. Por fim concordei com Naruto. Ele se levantou para ir ao armário pegar as bolachas. Quando um assunto do qual eu tinha muita curiosidade, voltou a minha mente.

- Naruto-kun! – Ele soltou um "o que foi", ainda de costas para mim. – Me conta, o que o Kakashi-sensei faz pra chegar sempre tão atrasado? – Ele soltou uma gargalhada, enquanto trazia consigo dois pacotes de bolacha recheada. Sentou-se ao meu lado, me estendendo um pacote de bolachas sabor morango. Eu peguei, enquanto abriu cuidadosamente, observando o Naruto com curiosidade.

- Hina-chan, você sabe muito bem o que um homem e uma mulher faz, certo? – Eu assenti, levando uma bolacha para minha boca. – Bem, o Kakashi-sensei faz esse tipo de coisa na sala dos professores. – Eu quase me engasguei com a bolacha.

- Mas com quem? E como você descobriu? – Eu perguntei muito curiosa, me inclinando sobre a mesa, o observando abismada. Sentei-me novamente na cadeira, enquanto ele prendia o riso.

- Eu e o Teme ficamos curiosos para saber o que o Kakashi-sensei sempre fazia para se atrasar. Nós estávamos passando pelos corredores, quando ouvimos gemidos femininos. A gente abriu uma frestinha da porta da sala dos professores, e vimos o Kakashi-sensei e a Shizune-san quase sem roupa. Se agarrando em cima da mesa.

- Que? A secretaria da diretora? – Perguntei levando as mãos a boca. Ele assentiu, e eu suspirei prendendo o riso. – Se Tsunade-sama ficar sabendo...

- Eu sei, eu sei. Foi por isso que ele deixou a gente sair na boa. – Naruto começou a rir loucamente, levando as mãos á barriga na tentativa de controlar as gargalhadas. Eu acabei rindo também.

Quando terminei de comer, eu fiquei com vontade de ir ao banheiro. Avisei a Naruto, que ainda comia a bolacha, desanimado. Ele parecia não ter fome, e só estava comendo algumas porque eu estava ali. Logo terminei o que tinha ido fazer no banheiro, lavei as mãos e voltei á cozinha, andando devagar. Quando cheguei lá, Naruto estava com um canudo no nariz, e um pó branco num papel. Ele cheirava aquilo fortemente, como se dependesse daquilo para sobreviver.

- O que está fazendo, Naruto-kun! – Eu sabia muito bem o que ele fazia. Ele estava cheirando droga. Mas eu queria ouvir aquilo dos lábios dele. Ele não se assustou apenas me olhou tristemente.

- Me desculpa Hinata-chan! Mas eu não consigo, eu preciso disso como preciso de água! Por favor, entenda! – Eu neguei com a cabeça, e já sentia as lágrimas descerem pelos meus olhos. Ele apenas tinha esperado uma oportunidade de ficar sozinho para ingerir aquilo. – Eu juro que eu não queria! Mas eu preciso.. o meu corpo chama por isso. – Os olhos dele estavam mais vermelhos que antes, suas mãos tremiam levemente, e sua expressão estava muito abatida. Eu sabia que ele se sentia culpado por estar fazendo aquilo. Mas ele não tinha controle sobre o próprio corpo.

- Não Naruto-kun! Você tem que resistir. Prove que me ama! Me dê isso... – Ele me observou tristemente, enquanto negava com a cabeça.

- Eu não consigo... Não consigo... Eu preciso disso... – Eu me desesperei. E por um momento, pensei que tudo estava acabado. Que eu não tinha o poder de mudar o mundo, que o meu amor por Naruto, não tinha o poder suficiente para fazê-lo abrir os olhos, e o livrar daquele destino.

_ " Vamos lá Hinata-chan! Você só precisa acreditar, e é apenas assim que terá a força para mudar tudo o que quer... "_

Essas palavras... Palavras que sempre me fizeram seguir em frente. Foram aquelas palavras, saídas da boca de Naruto, que me fizeram aguentar a dor de ter perdido minha mãe tão cedo, e de uma forma tão triste. Se ele acreditar com toda fé, ele terá o poder de se livrar daquela droga. Ele apenas precisa... _acreditar_...

- Naruto-kun! Você consegue... Apenas precisa acreditar que tudo ira ficar bem. Acreditar que você tem a força de mudar tudo o que quer. E eu sei que o que você mais deseja, é se livrar dessa droga! Por isso, mostre que você é bem mais forte que ela. Me dê ela! Livre-se dela! – As lagrimas ainda teimavam em descer de meus olhos. Eu me aproximei dele, com as mãos estendidas em sua direção. Ele observava o pó branco fixamente. Eu sabia que ele estava pensando seriamente no que eu tinha o dito. Com as mãos tremulas, ele me estendeu o canudo e o saquinho com o pó, dos quais eu peguei prontamente, correndo para jogar no lixeiro. Eu não queria que ele chegasse nem perto daquilo.

Quando voltei, ele estava com os cotovelos sobre a mesa, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. Ele olhava o nada, parecia treinar suas palavras. Eu não quis despertá-lo naquele momento, apenas peguei um lenço e o umedeci. Quando me virei, o mesmo me observava fixamente. Me aproximei dele, sentando em cima da mesa, pegando seu rosto entra minhas mãos, e limpando delicadamente as narinas dele, que estavam praticamente tampadas pelo pó.

- Obrigada... – Ele sussurrou, olhando profundamente em meus olhos. Eu ainda sentia as lágrimas descerem por meu rosto. – Eu não queria que você visse aquilo... Sinto muito... – A voz dele estava baixa, parecia que a qualquer momento iria dormir. Senti seus dedos passearem pelo meu rosto, secando minhas lágrimas. Coloquei o pano em cima da mesa, e alisei seus cabelos dourados. Apenas consegui negar com a cabeça, enquanto exibia o meu sorriso.

- Não foi nada, você conseguiu provar que é forte... conseguiu provar que me ama verdadeiramente. – O abracei com força, enquanto o mesmo correspondia. Eu sabia que logo aquele momento de sanidade iria passar, e logo a droga iria fazer efeito.

- Eu vou me internar... Apenas por você...

_ ** Um ano depois..._

Fazia um ano que o Naruto estava internado, e hoje, ele finalmente sairia. Ele me disse que um amigo dele tinha o oferecido a droga, e ele aceitou porque estava muito confuso e abatido. Ele disse que a morte da mãe e a minha partida, ainda o machucava, e tudo apenas piorou quando o pai apareceu com uma nova namorada. Naruto não tinha aceitado, e disse que ela estava tentando tomar o lugar da tia Kushina. Tio Minato chegou a vir me perguntar se era errado ele tentar amar novamente. E claro que eu neguei, e prometi que faria Naruto aceitar a Aoi. E com o tempo eu consegui fazer ele ver que Aoi não era má, que ela amava realmente o tio Minato.

Todos os dias, daquele interminável ano, eu ia visitá-lo. Ficava horas conversando com ele, e ele me dizia como estava sendo a recuperação. Eu realmente estava muito feliz. Naruto realmente me amava, e eu me sentia a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Eu tinha, finalmente, conseguido salvar ele, pelo menos uma única vez.

Ao meu lado, estava o pai de Naruto, a namorada dele, Sasuke e Sakura. Todos nos esperávamos Naruto sair por aqueles portões de ferro. As lagrimas encheram meus olhos quando eu o vi aproximar-se do portão, acompanhado de um guarda. Estava tão bonito, os olhos já não eram mais vermelhos, não tinha mais olheiras profundas, e ele exibia um sorriso radiante nos lábios. Quando o guarda abriu a porta, ele veio correndo em minha direção, soltou as malas no chão e me abraçou. Eu correspondi, e ele me levantou, me girando no ar, enquanto gargalhava de felicidade.

- Eu consegui Hinata-chan! Eu consegui! Estou curado! – As lagrimas desciam de seus olhos azuis, assim como também desciam dos meus. Eu estava tão feliz. As lagrimas que eu deixava cair, nenhuma era de tristeza ou saudade, todas eram de amor e felicidade. Eu tinha provado que o amor tem o poder para fazer tudo, assim como nos contos de fadas. E o meu amor pelo Naruto, era interminável. Eu sabia, que se eu um dia eu morresse, o meu amor por ele continuaria a preencher meu coração, para todo o sempre. – Hinata-chan... Obrigada por tudo. Eu te amo muito... – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, e logo depois capturou os meus lábios, em um beijo delicado, e cheio de amor.

- Também te amo... Naruto-kun...

_ " Hinata, foi o anjo que apareceu em minha vida. Com suas asas branquinhas, e cheias de esperança, ela me cobriu, e me fez ter força de vontade para conseguir tudo o que eu queria. E uma das coisas que eu mais almejava conseguir depois daquela tarde que passei com ela, era me ver curado para viver ao lado da mesma, pelo resto de minha vida. Foi apenas por ela que eu me permitir ser internado. Foi em nome do meu amor por ela, que eu aceitei ser curado. Foi tudo por você, meu anjo... "_

_Por: Naruto Uzumaki_

_" **Abra meus olhos, e não me deixe afogar-me... na completa e solitária escuridão. Me dê sua mão delicada, e me puxe para sua luz, para debaixo de sua asa, que está repleta de amor e esperança pra dar. Me ajude a acreditar em um mundo justo, onde o amor é sempre a cura para todas as maldades, que rondam o coração das pessoas. "**_

_...Fim..._

* * *

><p>Então, o que acharam? Esse foi o meu presentinho para os fãs de NaruHina. Depois de muito escrever apenas SasuSaku, resolvi dar uma variada, mesmo que uma única vez.<p>

Eu sei, os dependentes não entregam a droga assim tão fácil ( Na verdade, eles não entregam mesmo ), mas eu quis mostrar que é o amor é capaz de mover montanhas e mudar pessoas. Espero ter conseguido passar a minha mensagem para vocês. Ah! E todas as frases criadas nesta fic, ( é claro, alem do texto ) foram minhas. Aquela do comecinho, antes de começar a ser narrado pela Hinata, e essa no finalzinho, encerrando a One.

Beijos!


End file.
